Jikook oneshot
by kybeech
Summary: Jungkook went home for a week and Jimin misses him. A lot. Rated M for a reason, sorry.


(I Need U)

Jungkook was not here. And it was driving Jimin insane. He had gone back to Busan for the week to celebrate his brother's birthday, leaving the Jimin and the others in Seoul. Jimin wished he could have gone with him; Busan was his hometown as well. Sure, none of his family lived there anymore but at this stage, Jimin would take any excuse to take a trip with Jungkook.

But he hadn't been allowed to go. He had to stay with the others. Not having Jungkook there was affecting him more than he had anticipated. His absence was so noticeable and Jimin didn't know if he could get through the rest of the week without him. Because Jungkook wasn't just a brother to him.

Jimin didn't know when it had started but at some point, Jungkook had stopped Jimin falling asleep, speaking properly, thinking coherently. And Jimin loved it. Sure, there had been the initial gay panic followed by regular panic but after that, life had been pretty good. No one questioned it when he was overly touchy or when he clung to Jungkook as if his life depended on it, so Jimin did it more. His head was constantly filled with Jungkook: his voice, his eyes, his body…

Jimin made it to Wednesday. He was staring at Jungkook's empty space on the couch, wishing he was there. He just felt so alone. Suddenly, the seat was no longer empty. Jimin blinked in surprise as he registered Taehyung's eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Jimin asked, "That's Jungkook's seat." Taehyung rolled his eyes and sat forward, looking concerned.

"Okay, Jimin, we need to talk." Jimin didn't want to talk. Unless it was about Jungkook.

"About what?" Taehyung sighed,

"Jungkook." Score. But why did Taehyung look so worried? "And you." What? Jimin felt slightly uncomfortable. He liked talking about Jungkook but, put himself into the equation, he didn't know what he might let slip. When Jungkook had left, he had taken Jimin's defences with him. Before he could respond, Taehyung let out a loud whistle, summoning the other four members and Yeontan.

Seokjin emerged from his room with Eomuk on his shoulder and placed Odeng into Jimin's hands. Taehyung stood up and Yoongi sat cross-legged in his space (_Jungkook's_ space), holding a tub of chocolate ice cream. Hoseok dumped some other snacks on the table and Namjoon cleared his throat.

"We've had a talk and apparently, Yoongi is really good at this stuff, so you two aren't leaving the main room until you've sorted out your shit. Okay?" Jimin was not okay; he was very confused. But before he had a chance to voice this, Taehyung, Seokjin, Namjoon and Hoseok turned around and went into their respective rooms. Jimin felt Odeng shuffle in his hands and asked,

"Um. What?" Yoongi cracked open the ice cream and handed Jimin a spoon, causing Odeng to scamper up Jimin's arm and settle quite comfortably on his shoulder. Jimin was hesitant, but Yoongi said,

"Trust me, you are going to need ice cream." Jimin could sense what was coming and silently agreed, accepting the ice cream. Yoongi opened a bag of chips and sat back.

"So. You and Jungkook?" Jimin sighed. He supposed he couldn't hide it anymore. He treasured the small comfort that Odeng brought him and picked at the ice cream.

"We're just friends." Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "But I don't want to be just friends." It was the first time Jimin had admitted it out loud and it felt weird.

"You're crushing on Jungkook?" Yoongi asked and Jimin nodded. "That's cool, we basically all knew that anyway."

"What?" They knew and decided not to talk to him about it first?

"Well, sort of. I mean we all knew you two were closer than the rest of us and you do seem to like him a lot. But, honestly, we just thought that was cute. I did not expect you to be pining for him or anything. When did you realise that you needed him? As in, really needed him, like you do now?" Yoongi questioned and Jimin sighed. Damn, Yoongi _was_ good at this.

"I mean… I knew I liked Jungkook. I've always found him hot and I'd take every opportunity to spend time with him. But then I started getting jealous. Remember he had a fling with that girl?" Yoongi nodded slowly. "I…may have been the one who broke them up." Yoongi stared for a minute and then laughed.

"Wow, you're in deep. Why did you break them up?" Jimin knew why. He didn't quite know how he felt about this; a mixture of angry, sad, annoyed, frustrated.

"Because he shouldn't be with her. He should be with me. He only deserves me. No one else can love him like I can. And he can't see it. Why not?" Jimin remembered he had ice cream and started to eat. He would so regret this but, fuck it, he was heart-broken. His crush didn't see him as boyfriend material and kept finding people to torture Jimin with. Granted, there had only been two girls so far, but who knows who he would return from Busan with. A fresh wave of paranoia swept through Jimin. "Fuck, what if he brings someone back from Busan?"

Yoongi tilted his head. Jimin didn't know he was in this deep either. He hadn't realised how much he needed to talk to someone about this with. He wanted Jungkook.

"Chim, I'm sorry. Jungkook's in Busan for three more days, okay? And when he comes back, you're going to tell him. Because this is killing you more than we thought it was. You really love him and if you think he doesn't know that, then you need to make sure," comforted Yoongi.

"But what if that pushes him away?" Jimin was only crying a little bit at the thought of Jungkook leaving him.

"Firstly, do you know Jungkook at all? You think that would keep him away from you then you're clearly insane. Second, he won't go away if he sees how broken you are without him. Even if he does retreat, he'll see that he's not doing you any favours that way." Damn Min Yoongi to hell for being right. "Okay, I want to know more about this because I now ship this all the way to the end. Do you dream about him?" Jimin nodded.

"Nothing, like, graphic or anything but he's there. Sometimes I'll think I'm dreaming and I have to stop myself saying stuff. Like at a fansign I was so tired and he smiled at me and I was going to tell him I loved him before I remembered that people existed. So that was fun." Jimin continued to tell stories about his one and only until all of the snacks on the table had disappeared. Yoongi was surprisingly good at being supportive and fanboying about love; Jimin expected this from Taehyung, not Yoongi.

"Hyungs, are you done? Tan's hungry and I'm bored!" Taehyung's voice was muffled by the door and Yoongi shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. There's no food left, by the way." A disappointed groan came from Namjoon's room before all the doors opened. Seokjin swept Odeng off Jimin's shoulder and cuddled him like an overprotective parent. Taehyung went straight to the kitchen and took down a packet of biscuits that Jimin wasn't entirely sure was for Yeontan and Hoseok sat on the floor with Namjoon.

"We. Need. Deets. Spill. The. Tea." Hoseok clapped with each word and Jimin proceeded to tell them everything.

It was Saturday night. Jungkook was coming back. The day had dragged for far too long and Jungkook's train had been delayed so Jimin had more time to think. This was not necessarily a good thing. He had the full support of everyone around him, but he couldn't help but imagine everything that could go wrong. All of those thoughts left his head, however, when Jungkook stepped through the door.

"Jungkook!" Everyone chorused and Jimin had to hold himself back from hugging him until all of his bags had been put down. Once they had been, however, Jimin leapt onto Jungkook and no one made any move to stop him. They knew how much he needed this.

"Missed you, Kookie," he whispered and Jungkook laughed.

"I missed you guys, too. What have you been doing without me?" Jimin let go of him and looked sheepishly to the other members. Truthfully, they had been listening to Jimin openly pine for Jungkook for about three days. They couldn't tell him that yet, though. He filled them in on details of his trip and Jimin listened intently. Not necessarily to the words, but to his voice. He had missed it.

After they had all eaten, the others excused themselves at various stages of the evening until it was just Jimin and Jungkook. Before Jungkook could get up, Jimin asked,

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Jungkook looked at him curiously and turned towards him, focusing his beautiful doe eyes directly on Jimin.

"Anything." Jimin was scared. What if this didn't work? What if Jungkook did abandon him? He thought back to all the support from the others and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, the last week was really hard for me and I-I really wasn't myself. And…it was because you were in Busan. It was because you weren't here. You weren't with me and it killed me." Jimin didn't want to look at Jungkook in case he didn't want to see the reaction. "I had everyone else to help me but things are never the same unless you're here. I love you, Jungkook." He finally looked up and saw Jungkook sitting and looking unreadably into his eyes. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and Jimin shattered. "I-I'm sorry, I don't…I like someone else. I'm sorry." Oh hell no. Jimin wasn't giving up. He couldn't.

"You always do. There's always someone and I always want to get them away from you. They don't deserve someone like you. You deserve better than them. They will never love you as much as I do."

"Jimin…"

"I need one night. That's it. Just one. To show you just how much I need you. Because I do. When you aren't here, I feel like crying. Can you give me one night? One night and then we can forget all about it if you want." Jungkook looked conflicted and Jimin didn't know what he would do.

"One night?" Jimin's heart pounded.

"One."

Pause.

"Okay." Jimin swallowed.

"A-are you sure?" Jungkook nodded. Jimin moved closer to him on the couch until he could feel Jungkook's breath against him. He moved a shaking hand up to Jungkook's neck and kissed him tentatively, as if he might break. And if you were to ask Jungkook about that kiss, he would say that that was the moment he fell in love with Park Jimin.

Jimin's lips were soft and gentle. He tasted like syrup and Jungkook remembered the pancakes they had for dessert. He placed a hand on Jimin's thigh and pushed closer to him, savouring every touch of his tongue, every movement of his fingers against Jungkook's neck. He wanted more. He wanted Jimin now, but Jimin was in charge. Jungkook had put him there. And Jimin was very good at being in charge.

He pushed slightly and lay Jungkook on his back. It felt so good to have Jimin above him, controlling every moment to give him the most pleasure possible. Shivers ran up Jungkook's spine and he exhaled heavily as Jimin glided his fingers over Jungkook's chest. At this point, Jimin could up and leave and Jungkook would not care. He knew what it was like to kiss Jimin and there was no going back from that.

The kiss deepened and Jungkook found himself getting a little bit more adventurous. He would never admit this to anybody, not even Jimin, but before today, he had never even kissed a boy before. It was new and exciting and it was hot as fuck. Jungkook's tongue slipped over Jimin's lips and destroyed any hope of them remaining just friends. Jungkook did not care. His hands slipped underneath the fabric of Jimin's shirt and felt over his back and waist. He felt Jimin smile against him and tug softly on his hair.

Jungkook's head was clouded with an overwhelming lust for Jimin's body. When Jimin tried to stand up, Jungkook pulled him back down.

"No. Here," he demanded Jimin kissed him lightly.

"Seokjin would kill us." He didn't sound like he was objecting.

"I don't care," Jungkook said and he meant it. He pulled Jimin down harder, desperate for their lips to touch again. Jimin unbuttoned his shirt and Jungkook helped to throw it onto the floor. He pulled up his t-shirt and threw that somewhere as well. He felt Jimin's chest against his and suddenly realised why all the fangirls were so utterly in love with him. Jimin's hands skimmed down Jungkook's bare torso and hooked themselves in the waistband of his jeans.

Jungkook did not take his mouth off Jimin's as his hyung undid Jungkook's belt and then his own. Jimin pulled Jungkook's jeans down enough to increase the friction against him and make Jungkook moan out. If the others didn't know what was going on before, they definitely did by now. Jungkook pulled off Jimin's jeans before kicking off his own and the heat was intense. Jimin's tongue was searching through Jungkook's mouth and his hands were slowly moving lower, worshipping every inch of his body.

Jungkook dug one hand into Jimin's hair and the other into his back as he wrapped a leg around his waist and thrusted upwards, eliciting moans from both of them this time. He grinded upwards again and his groans slipped from his mouth into Jimin's. Then Jimin unleashed his secret weapon.

"Hyung…" he moaned and Jungkook's eyes widened.

"You did not just…"

"Oh, I so did." Jimin found out about Jungkook's thing years ago in a game of Paranoia that they all vowed never to speak of again. The coin came up heads, though, so only Jimin knew. And he was using his power incredibly well.

Jungkook (who was now so fucking alert) flipped them over so Jimin was beneath him and bit Jimin's bottom lip gently. He skimmed his teeth along his jawline before moving to lick and suck down his neck. The sounds coming from Jimin's mouth were heavenly and Jungkook was certain he could come from just listening to them. He didn't stop rolling his hips and they moaned louder, not caring that there were five other people in the apartment. Jungkook moved faster, craving the contact and the euphoria it brought.

"Hyung, I…fuck, hyung, make me come, please," Jimin choked and Jungkook's vision blurred as he moved against Jimin harder and faster. Jungkook's breath was becoming ragged and uneven and Jimin had stopped forming intelligible words. Jimin pulled him down and kissed him before they both came at the same time. As they lay kissing on the couch, coming down from their highs, Seokjin's voice pierced the silence.

"OKAY BOTH OF YOU IN YOUR ROOM NOW! WE HAVE TO SIT THERE, YOU KNOW!" Jimin giggled into Jungkook's mouth until they were both in hysterics. Jungkook grinned at him.

"Your room or mine?" Jimin thought before answering,

"Mine. Way more fun in there." Jungkook raised his eyebrow but linked their hands and walked to Jimin's room, not caring about the clothes that they had left on the floor.


End file.
